


Leviathan Rising

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Search, Rescue, & Retrieval, the Clones Era [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, New Friends, clone stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Jedi General Jaran Val has ten captains and a commander in the 429th battalion.  His general interactions with them aren't always strictly military.





	1. Finn's Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm introducing the 429th into the SRR 'verse, I wanted to wrap my head around the commanders. So here are some flash fics between Jedi General Jaran Val and the 429th Battalion, called Leviathan.

“The story starts on a cold winter's morning, with a man looking for his pants.”

Finn doesn’t even have to look, he knows Story’s habit of sharing with the shinies, to make their officers look more real, but at the same time Finn wished Story wasn’t sharing in the commissary during their new General’s tour.  Finn glances at the Jedi, who is looking at Commander Gill like his whole focus is right there, and hopes that they managed to escape before Story gets to the worst part.

“Don’t look like that,” Ray muttered.

“Like what?”  Finn asked.

“Like you’re going to strangle someone,” Ray said.

“I am,” Finn said, “who told Story he could share stories in the mess today?”

“You’re just mad because he’s talking about you,” Jaws said from just behind him, and just loud enough that both the Commander and the General were looking at them.

“Is there a problem?”  General Val asked.

“No sir,” Finn said firmly.

Val crossed his arms, grey eyes studying them for a moment before looking over to where Story was sharing his story with a quad of shinies over lunch.

“Then the Fett comes around the corner to find Finn standing there, wearing just his codpiece, not even his blacks,” Story was saying.  Finn wondered if he could get away with eating his blaster, because that story was bad, having the General hear it was worse.

“Let’s see the armory,” Val announced, “I’d like to see how you’re organizing everything.”

“Yes sir,” Gil replied with a quick salute.

There was a quick reshuffle as they moved away from the mess, and Finn was surprised to find himself standing next to the General.  They walked quietly for a few minutes before the General cleared his throat.

“Sir?”  Finn asked cautiously.

“If it makes you feel better,” the General said, “I know a few people who are frequently delighted in sharing the story of my first visit to a bordello because I was supposed to be tracking down a missing girl and ended up getting hauled out of there half naked by my Master, and to this day, I’m still not sure how that happened.”

Finn considered it for a moment, “I wouldn’t say it makes me feel better sir, but it’s nice to know I’m not the only one with a story about being poorly dressed in front of a- superior.”

“Glad I could help,” Val said before picking up the pace to rejoin the Commander.

As Finn watched him walk away, he was convinced that General Val had _meant it_ when he’d said that.  That made him feel a bit better although he still had plans to dump some of the snow that was accumulating around base in Story’s bunk.


	2. Shell Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Shell is sure there are more embarrassing situations to find himself in. At least he's wearing pants.

This was certainly not the first time he awoke on the floor of a holding cell.  But Shell seriously hoped it would be the last.  He also wished he could even remember what he’d done to end up here.  Shell glanced around, but couldn’t see any sign of his brothers, which meant that whatever had happened, they were probably going to be just fine when he got out.

“Good morning Captain.”

Shell jumped, almost falling off the narrow bunk, even as his head took up a litany of _please let it not be him!_

But it was.  General Val stood on the other side of the shielded entry, accompanied by a man in the uniform of the Aurin City LEOs, and Lieutenant Elm.

“Not sure it’s a good morning, sir,” Shell ventured finally, “I’m not exactly sure what I did last night.”

General Val hummed a moment, glancing at Lieutenant Elm, who was clearly fighting a grin.  “I’ll let the Lieutenant bring you up to speed, Captain, while I handle getting you out of here.”  He nodded to the LEO and walked away.

Elm leaned against the door way, his grin slowly growing bigger.

“Lieutenant, just tell me,” Shell said, rubbing his forehead, which was beginning to ache.

“Fours and Bolt got into it with a local over a girl the local was harassing,” Elm said.  “You stepped in to try to diffuse everything so we could all get back to base.  A fight broke out and you were picked up while trying to help the girl get out of the bar.”

“Why don’t I remember?”  Shell wondered, he was pretty sure he wasn’t drinking last night.

“Probably because one of the locals headbutted you in the speeder on the way over here,” Elm said.  “You’ve got a lovely bruise on your forehead.  Stay’s going to be all over you when we get back to base.”

There was a beep and then the door opened.  “All right, Shell, it’s time to go,” the General announced.

“Yes sir,” Shell said and stood up, only to sit down as the room suddenly spun.  “One moment sir.”  He said as he closed his eyes.

“No, it’s okay,” General Val said, there was a scuff sound and then the General’s gloved hand was resting on his own.  “Allow me.”

A bare hand pressed against his cheek.

“Sir,” Shell began, opening his eyes as a warmth slid up his face to his forehead.

“Skin to skin is fine,” Val said, giving him a smile.  “Healing is no problem, although I’m afraid you will still have most of the bruise.”

The ache in Shell’s head faded to an almost unnoticeable throb.

“There,” Val said, “now let’s go.”  He released Shell’s face and stepped back as his glove slid back onto his hand.  Shell cautiously stood up, but the room stayed the way it was supposed to.

“Thank you for that, sir,” Shell said as he followed General out of the cell.

“Just try not to get in any more bar brawls,” his General replied.

“I’ll do my best,” Shell promised.


	3. Tor in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tor has an encounter with the General on a cold morning.

To say it was cold, was about as accurate as saying an angry bear was unfriendly.  Tor stamped his feet as he walked out to the perimeter of the base.  It was before dawn, and colder than space, although he had to admit that the snow was pretty.  It reminded him of a training exercise he’d been part of back on Kamino, one of the off world missions, when they’d gotten to climb one of the mountains for the experience.  He fully expected to catch some of his brothers throwing snow at each other after breakfast.

He reached the perimeter and nodded to the trooper on watch, Gale, before turning to start the walk along the perimeter to touch base with his men.  He stomped his feet, absently humming one of the litanies to keep pace, when he spotted someone outside the perimeter.  Glancing back at the last trooper, Story, Tor noted that the brother seemed unconcerned about the approaching figure.

Tor rested his hand on his side arm, watching as the figure approached their twelve-foot wall.  Then the figure leaped up and landed in a crouch on the walkway just down from him.  The being reached up to pull back his hood, revealing the General, who grinned at him.

“Lovely morning, isn’t it?”  General Val asked.

“Too blasted cold, sir,” Tor retorted, still on edge from his statement.

General Val laughed as he freed his hair from his hood, “My last mission involved spending a great deal of time on a number of worlds even colder than this one.  It’s quite invigorating here.”

“If you say so sir,” Tor said.

“I do,” Val replied as he rolled his shoulders and tugged his jacket straight.  “It’s also nice that nobody thinks it odd I wear gloves here.”

“I’d say wanting to keep all your fingers is a fairly strong incentive,” Tor offered.

Val shook his head, “I’m Kiffar.  It’s not just about protecting my fingers.”

Tor frowned, trying to remember his flash training.

“Sorry,” Val said suddenly, “Kiffar have a genetic gift for psychometry, means we pick up emotional residue from objects we handle.  I could pick up your bucket and tell you what you were thinking and feeling the last four times you wore it, without trying.  My gloves act as a barrier to keep me from picking that up.”

“I see,” Tor said slowly.  Then blinked as he finally remembered what he’d learned.  “Sorry, took a moment to remember.”

“It’s all right,” Val said, “now you know.”

Tor squared his shoulders, as he suddenly realized why the General had point blank banned all of them from entering his quarters.  It was probably the only place the General had out here where he could take his gloves off.

“I need to get moving,” General Val said, “Captain Finn is supposed to be back from his scouting run this morning, so we’ll know if we have enemies on planet after that last fight.”

“Yes sir,” Tor said.

“Stay alert out here,” Val continued, “we don’t want you to get too cold.”

“I’ll remember that,” Tor said, and watched as the General leaped off the walkway and headed into base.  As he watched, Tor promised himself that he’d go look up the entry on the Kiffar again, to be ready to offer his general the best possible aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my stories will take place on an original planet called Aurin, which is a generally cold world, although it does have a short growing season.


	4. Ray and his Brother

He was unceremoniously tossed out of the casino, his brother right behind him.  They hit the duracrete hard, but Glitch was laughing before Ray had managed to straighten himself out.

“That was awesome,” Glitch said, trying to suppress his laughter.

“It’s all fun and games until the General finds out,” Ray muttered as he began to straighten his tunic.  “I can’t believe you got us kicked out of a casino.”  He paused, “I can’t believe you talked me into going in there in the first place, vod.”

“Well it’s not like I twisted your arm,” Glitch pointed out as he stood up and began making himself presentable.

“No, you just weaponized your hopeful innocent expression and I got suckered into it,” Ray replied.

“Gentlemen, having a good evening?”

Ray suppressed a groan as he turned and saluted the General.  “Sir.”

“At ease,” Val said, he glanced at the casino, “is everything okay?”

“Fine sir,” Ray said.  “Just, exploring the sights.”

“We got kicked out, sir,” Glitch said, chuckling again.  Ray closed his eyes for a moment, wishing for peace.

“Am I going to be getting a call from management then?”  Val asked.

“Probably not,” Ray said, “it was an accident.  They just weren’t happy about it.  I don’t think we’re banned for more than a day.”

Val chuckled, “Well, make sure everyone knows to steer clear for a while, yes?  I have to see a man about a gem.”

“Well do sir,” Ray said.

“If you ever want to tell the whole story, I’m told I’m a good listener,” Val added as he started walking away.

“I just might,” Ray said, shifting so that he could knock his heel firmly into Glitch’s shin.  Once Val was further away he rounded on his brother, “You really need to time your jokes, Glitch.”

Glitch grinned at him, “Don’t worry.  I have it on good authority that he likes pranks.”

“Yes, but this may not be the right time,” Ray said.  “Timing is just as important as the amusement factor.  Now come on, let’s get back to base and put the word out.  Although do note that I have blackmail material now, and I’m not afraid to use it.”

“You would, wouldn’t you?”  Glitch asked with a slight head shake and a sigh.  Of course you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're batch, but not twins. So Ray lets Glitch get away with a bit more than he probably should.


	5. Spike Drops In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike follows his general into a fight, and learns something.

"I've never done this sort of thing in my life."

“Sir?”  Spike asked.

“I’m not a pilot really,” General Val told him, “I’ve always preferred to keep my feet on the ground.”  He glanced out as the gunship circled the clearing.  “No hope for it though.”  He ignited his primary lightsaber and leapt from the gunship.

“Never done this my ass,” Spike muttered as he tensely waited for the gunship to reach a more reasonable height before following his general.  As he hit the ground and rolled, followed by his squad, he quietly swore he was going to put in a request for jetpacks.  If General Val was going to make a habit of leaping from on high, Spike was going to make sure he could stay with him.

Then they were facing the clankers that had been detected and there was little time for thought.  Spike found decent cover and opened fire, half his attention on General Val’s fight against a pair of the B2s.  He had ignited his second saber and was smoothly dancing around the droids like he’d been doing it all his life.

A shot went past Spike’s helmet, reminding him that he was supposed to be focusing on his own fight, not the surprisingly graceful form of his General.  He shot the droid that had almost hit him, smirking under his helmet as the droid went down immediately.

It didn’t take long for the clankers to go down, Spike’s people were professionals and General Val was hell with a blade.

“We need to clear out these woods,” General Val said as they worked to confirm shut down on the droids.

“We’ll need to call more people in,” Spike said, “I don’t want my men out there alone.”

“Agreed,” General Val said, “you know who to bring in.”

Spike felt a surge of foreboding, “Sir, you aren’t going alone are you?”

General Val looked at him, clearly surprised, “I hadn’t planned on it.  I was simply going to let you handle that.  We both know I’m not the strategist of the group.”

“Yes sir,” Spike said.  He gestured, “I’ll just call for more men.”  He wasn’t sure if he’d been mistaken as to the General’s thoughts, or if his recent inclusion in a meeting with Commander Cody had given him a different perspective on Jedi risk assessments.

Not that he’d suggest such a thing to General Val, it wasn’t his place.

“Captain,” General Val called.

Spike turned, “Sir?”

“I’m not Kenobi and Skywalker,” Val said, head tilted slightly, “they get aggressive negotiations and civil wars, I was trained for protecting politicians and important people.  Running off into the woods because I have a lightsaber isn’t my style.  I understand the value of back up and safety in numbers.”

“I understand sir,” Spike said, relieved without fulling grasping why.


	6. Jaws Holds Firm

“If those two ever meet, they’ll either learn a lot from each other, or kill each other. Want to try it? I’m taking bets.”

Jaws glanced at his General, “I’m sorry sir?”

Val smiled and nodded at Gill, “I was just thinking that I never want him to meet my old master.  Master Jeanette Starsoul, or General now, I guess.  She’s got that the kind of attitude where you either adore her or strangle her.  I’m kind of thinking Gill would do that thing he does when I’m being a Jedi.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand quite what you mean,” Jaws said, although he imagined he did know the look.  It was characterized by Gill going pale, his pupils dilating, and his ears turning red, and his voice slowly increasing in volume and pitch until he sounded like he got on the wrong side of a helium leak.

“I’m sure,” Val said.  He sighed, “Of course, it’s entirely likely we’re never going to get off this frozen rock.  I mean, I _like_ not getting looked at weird because I’m wearing long sleeves, but it’s a lot colder than I prefer.”

“If I may say,” Jaws said carefully, “I don’t mind the temperature.  I mind that someone taught my brothers how to make snowballs.”  He’d been ambushed by them several times since the snow had begun to fall, he was tired of having to carry spare clothes.  Three of his men were in the infirmary right now from illnesses related to being cold and wet.

Val chuckled, “The wonder of snow will wear off, I’m sure.  It’s nice they get to have a little fun, though.  Life can’t always be about fighting and death.”

Jaws was nearly positive that he’d found his culprit if the way Val was shifting his stance was an indication of a guilty conscious.  He didn’t say anything, because that was Val’s call, but he did make sure to step pointedly away as Gill approached.

“Sir,” Gill nodded slightly, “we’ve had no new contacts in sectors eight and nine.  We’re proceeding to ten and eleven now.”

“Excellent,” Val said, “keep me updated.  I need some caff.”

“Don’t forget your mug,” Jaws said.

Perhaps for other brothers, the idea that their General had a dedicated caff mug would have been another indicator of their General’s distance, their adherence to the _no attachment_ rule, but in the 429 th, there wasn’t a brother who could condemn their General for the things he needed to live as normal a life possible.  They all knew where General Jaran Val stood, from the way he wore the brothers’ own armor to the way he made sure they all had sufficient winter wear and weapons.  General Jaran Val was the best sort of General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending this earlier than originally planned because there doesn't feel like there's more story to tell. These are the surviving Captains of the 429th the day Kara Saje arrived in Necessary Experience, I feel this is sufficient to tell their story.


End file.
